L'homme à fleurs
by bOonfire
Summary: [HPXDM] Harry aime les fleurs. Alors, lorsque ce dernier est à l'hopital, Drago va lui rendre visite avec un GROS bouquet de fleurs ... Si un mot devrai caractériser ce OS je dirai niais. Désolée pour ma nullité au niveau des résumés.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: L'homme à fleurs

Auteur: BoOnfire

Rating: T

Pairing: Harry PotterXDrago Malfoy

Avertissement: Slash/Yaoi. Homophobes passez votre chemin

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à notre déesse à tous, J.K.Rowling.

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Tadaaaaaam. Voila mon nouveau One-Shot. Que dire? Merci à toutes les reviews qui me sont tombées dessus. C'est super chouette surtout pour un premier OS (rappelez-vous, "un dimanche matin foireux" ...) Bref. Celui-ci, j'ai trouvé l'inspiration en allant acheter des plantes. Ouaip je sais je fait pitié. Mais quoi.

Ahem. Le fait est que j'espère que ça va vous plaire

Sur ce : ENJOYYY

XoXoXoXoXoXo

L'homme à fleurs

XoXoXoXoXoXo

D'apparence modeste, la petite boutique de fleuriste regorgeait autant des plantes les plus rares et exotiques, que des plantes les plus communes. Elle n'avait certes pas le monopole du marché floral, mais on venait de tout Londres pour acheter ses fleurs ici tellement la renommée de la boutique avait fait de bouche à oreille. En entrant, on tombait nez-à-nez avec un étalage de fleurs surélevées, afin d'éviter aux clients de se baisser. A gauche, se trouvaient, cloués et pendus à même l'étagère les graines et les bulbes que l'on devait commander en caisse. A droite, les plantes en pots, c'est à dire les arbres et les arbustes, étaient posés à même le sol, leurs étiquettes nominatives bien visibles.

Une jeune femme brune s'occupait de la caisse au fond du magasin. Elle récitait mentalement ses cours de psychiatrie tout en emballant machinalement le pot qu'on lui avait tendu. Ce job à temps partiel allait parfaitement avec ses horaires d'étudiante alors, bien que les fleurs ne soient pas sa passion, elle avait postulé.

Elle se retourna vers l'entrée en entendant la cloche tinter, signifiant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client potentiel.

En premier lieu, elle crut que c'était un ange. Elle réalisa son erreur en remarquant que l'inconnu portait malheureusement des vêtements.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

L'attention de Drago fut attirée par le bruit d'un pot de terre cuite brisé. La moldue qui tenait la caisse avait laissé l'arbuste en pot dont elle s'occupait s'éclater contre le carrelage. Il savait que son physique s'approchant dangereusement de la perfection pouvait surprendre mais de là à détruire volontairement sa production de dépit, il n'avait encore jamais vu ça.

Drago couru proposer son aide. Après tout s'était en parti sa faute si elle s'était déconcentrée. Le visage du blond se déforma d'une grimace. Il n'ignorait pas que les moldus pouvaient être laids mais là, c'était son tour d'être surpris.

Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute à cette pauvre fille si ses parents s'étaient mal choisis. Elle était grande et approchait le mètre quatre vingt. Son nez trop long, sa bouche trop petite, ses yeux trop ronds, son front trop grand et autres contribuaient largement au jugement de Drago. La seule chose qui aurait pu être attirante chez cette jeune femme, c'était ses cheveux. Longs, raides et bruns aux reflets roux.

Une fois que les dégâts qu'il avait engendrés indirectement furent nettoyés, le blond se détourna pour aller choisir les fleurs de son bouquet.

Potter.

Il s'était décidé à aller lui rendre une petite visite à l'hôpital. Le Survivant était en convalescence depuis son combat contre Vous-Saviez-Qui. L'héritier Malfoy avait donc jugé les circonstances adéquates à ce qu'il aille essayer cette petite fleuristerie qu'Hermione lui avait conseillé... ... Ok ... Les choses s'étaient déroulées dans un ordre différent. Il avait décidé d'aller voir Harry et ensuite avait demandé où est-ce qu'il pouvait trouver un bouquet de fleurs potable.

Drago avait choisi un bouquet bicolore. Etant donné qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en langage des fleurs, son père ayant jugé inutile de le lui enseigner, il allait faire avec le langage des couleurs.

Il avait mit du temps à choisir mais c'était décidé pour du jaune et du vert. Jaune comme la joie dont Harry aurait certainement besoin tandis qu'il serait cloué au lit et Vert pour l'espoir. Qui a sous-entendu "mélange Serpentard-Gryffondor" qu'il se fasse Avakadavériser sur le champ?

Le blond eu soudain un mouvement de recul. Lui qui avait eu tant de mal à choisir deux couleurs regardables, il avait oublié que les fleurs vertes n'existaient pas. _Try Again_

Finalement, Drago se décida pour du blanc et du rouge. Un blanc pur et un rouge courage. Il choisit des roses, les autres fleurs ne lui disant rien.

Il passa à la caisse où la brunette l'accueilli avec un sourire timide.

- Très bon choix monsieur. Avec des fougères je suppose?

- Si cela suffit à vous faire plaisir.

Elle s'en alla quelques instants dans l'arrière boutique et revint le bouquet prêt.

- J'espère qu'elle les mérite, dit-elle un petit sourire en coin, vous payez ...

- Par carte banc... euh bancare? Bon disons par carte..., dit il luttant pour sortir ce minuscule petit bout de carton moldu ; et c'est "Il" ; jugea-t-il bon de préciser.

Elle resta un moment interloquée. Cette annonce était décidément une grande perte pour la gente féminine mais qu'y pouvait-elle après tout ?

- Hey bien je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec votre homme à fleurs ; dit-elle, un grand sourire déformant son visage déjà enlaidi

Il éclata de rire en sortant de la boutique. Lui et Potter. C'était décidément très fort. Il se promit néanmoins de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette boutique. Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette moldue, pour interférer dans la vie privée des gens ?

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Pendant la guerre, Drago avait eu le meilleur rôle. Agent double. Quadruple. Sextuple. Ou Octuple. Mais que des chiffres pairs sinon cela ne marchait pas. Bref. Il était au centre, pour personne, contre tout le monde. Il avait son propre parti, son propre point de vue. De façon à ce que, quelque soit l'issue de la guerre, il s'en sorte respectable ment.

Drago n'avait jamais pu rallier les idées de Vous-Saviez-Qui. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'était bon qu'à conquérir le pouvoir. Qu'en aurait il fait après cela ? Cependant, le blond n'avait jamais pu rejoindre Dumbledore. Le romantisme dégoulinant de guimauve typiquement Gryffondor, ça n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à rester passif. Alors il avait joué l'espion.

L'héritier Malfoy avait eu une très nette tendance à avantager "le côté pur de la force" comme lui avait dit son intermédiaire. Il n'avait jamais saisi l'expression mais comme elle lui avait plu, il l'employait toujours. Précisons que les informations qu'il transmettait à cet intermédiaire arrivaient directement à Harry Potter. Conclusion, Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter avaient travaillé main dans la main pendant la guerre.

Drago avait mis plusieurs jours avant de s'en remettre. Son intermédiaire le lui avait annoncé 3 mois avant la fin de la guerre. A la suite de cela, Drago avait demandé à parler à Harry en face à face. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas lui reprocher toutes les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises. La seule chose qui l'en avait empêché, c'était la lueur de détresse qu'il y avait dans les yeux du brun.

Le blond le revoyait encore, dans l'encadrure de la porte, les traits tirés par la fatigue et son corps allégé d'une dizaine de kilos. Le Survivant n'avait jamais été musclé ni quoi que ce soit approchant, mais là, ce n'était plus de la minceur, il était d'une maigreur terrifiante. Le brun avait les cheveux longs, attachés négligemment et sales. Et lorsque Drago le lui avait fait remarquer, le Gryffondor lui avait demandé d'aller lui payer une séance chez le coiffeur une fois que "tout ça" serait fini.

Depuis cette simple remarque, une étrange complicité était née entre eux. Bien souvent ils repensaient à comment le monde aurait pu être si ils avaient étés amis. Mais les bruits des combats les ramenaient sur terre beaucoup trop radicalement. A d'autres moments, quand une bataille tournait mal et qu'ils étaient tous sous pression, ils se battaient et ces semi-combats finissaient inlassablement en sanglots partagés.

Sans même s'en rendre compte tellement il était perdu dans ces pensées, Drago s'était assis sur un banc, dans un parc; non loin de l'hôpital. L'endroit était grand, les bancs disposés en cercle autour des jeux pour enfants. Les murs qui définissaient les frontières du parc étaient camouflés par de la vigne vierge et des buissons qui à cet époque de l'année étaient en fleur. Les fleurs ...

Il se rendit soudain compte de combien il était ridicule. Il avait du faire piètre figure, les yeux dans le vague, la mine triste à ressasser des souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé oublier et surtout avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Drago comprit mieux pourquoi les jeunes mères chuchotaient en lui lançant des regards compatissant, leurs visages semblant hurler "mais quelle conne, pourquoi elle t'a largué ?"

Un cri fit tourner toutes les têtes. Un enfant venait de tomber au sol et pleurait. La première pensée de Drago donnait quelque chose du genre :" C'est étrange, la taille et l'amplitude des décibels de ces petites choses n'est absolument pas proportionnel ..." Et soudain il comprit. Dieu, il devait vraiment être sublime aujourd'hui pour que cette mère laisse son enfant sans surveillance. Oui c'est cela le revers de la médaille.

Il couru proposer son aide. A peine fut-il arrivé que le sale mioche, ahem, l'adorable petit bambin lui dit:

- Meussieur, meussieur; c'est vrai que votre copine elle vous a plaqué pour un autre ? Parce que sinon vous devriez les lui filer ses fleurs ...

Adorable petit bambin vraiment.

- Adam, enfin ! On interfère pas dans la vie des gens ainsi voyons ! Le réprimanda sa mère.

- Mais maman, c'est toi qui l'as dit ! Se défendit l'enfant sans se soucier de la rougeur des joues de sa mère.

Drago sortit un rouleau de sparadrap de nulle part et l'appliqua sur le genou du petit garçon. Ce dernier avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux marron clairs, presque dorés. Il tenait la couleur des yeux de sa mère, cette dernière s'activait à nettoyer le sang qu'il avait perdu.

- Primo c'est un "il" pas un « elle ». Secundo ta maman a raison, mêle toi de ton ... disons ton genoux. Tertio ... Non pas de tertio finalement.

Décidément, la virilité d'Harry ne cessait d'être mise à mal ces temps ci... et il se ferait un plaisir de lui annoncer. C'est dans ce but qu''il prit la direction de l'hôpital St Mangouste d'un pas rapide, laissant derrière une mâchoire éclatée contre la surface du sol dont la propriétaire était en état de choc.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Drago entra doucement dans la chambre d'hôpital, son bouquet de fleurs à la main. La pièce était petite mais son occupant avait l'avantage d'être seul, et de ne pas supporter les sarcasmes d'une quelconque vieille dame. Mais après tout, l'occupant en question était Harry Potter, et on avait décidé de lui attribuer une chambre isolée. Le carrelage et les murs d'un blanc immaculé n'exprimaient aucune chaleur, et l'odeur sous-jacente habituelle dans les hôpitaux ne créaient absolument aucun sentiment d'intimité.

Au centre de la pièce, Harry était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital. Drago avait oublié combien il était beau et s'en rappela à sa vue. Bien qu'il ait conscience que ce style de pensée n'avait pas sa place dans sa tête, il les laissa vagabonder en paix.

Le brun avait tout juste pris 5 kilos depuis leur dernière entrevue, avant la fin de la guerre, mais il avait bien meilleure mine. Il s'autorisa même un sourire, une étincelle de joie brillant dans ces prunelles émeraude.

- Salut ..., dit Drago d'une voix rauque

- Salut, lui répondit Harry son petit sourire toujours en place.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Chacun évitait le regard de l'autre en fixant un coin de la pièce. Le blond sentit soudain son bouquet de fleurs lui glisser des mains. Ce dernier tomba au sol sans pourtant s'abimer. Mais cet incident eu le mérite de faire rire Harry et de détendre ainsi l'atmosphère.

- Alors tu va à un rendez-vous après être passé me voir? J'espère qu'elle est jolie au moins !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton sex appeal n'a rien perdu de sa grandeur malgré la guerre, dit Drago d'un ton râleur en faisant apparaître un vase rempli d'eau sur la table de nuit et en y plongeant les fleurs.

Harry rougit à ces paroles et ce fut au tour de Drago de rire.

- Tu sais que 2 moldues m'ont fait la même réflexion durant cette journée?

Harry émit un grognement en guise de réponse.

- Je la revois encore, la demoiselle à la caisse de la boutique de fleuriste en train de me faire un compliment pour mon choix de fleurs ... Elle était laide comme une Doxy. Absolument atroce, je t'assure. Elle m'a dit un truc du style " Bonne chance avec votre homme à fleurs" Drôle non ?

Harry était aussi livide que le carrelage de la pièce, son regard fixé sur ses pieds.

- Et puis sinon c'était une mère de famille. Je t'explique. Avant de passer te voir je me suis assis dans un parc. Et là, un mioche s'éclate par terre. Moi, en tant que gentleman professionnel (Harry leva les yeux à cette remarque) J'ai couru l'aider, tu me connais. Quand j'arrive, le gamin me dit : "Vous vous êtes vraiment fait larguer par votre copine ? C'est maman qui l'a dit" Et ensuite il me conseille d'aller lui donner mes fleurs. Vraiment ces moldus, ils sont très forts !

Harry détourna le regard et le silence qui s'installa devint pesant.

- Désolé, dit le blond d'un ton piteux, je pensais ...

- Drago, le coupa le Survivant avec une voix éraillée que Drago trouva infiniment sexy. Il devait vraiment chasser ses pensées, il en allait de sa santé mentale.

- Oui?

- Je ..., Harry planta ses émeraudes assombries dans celles aciers de Drago, Tu crois que ce serai possible ? Je veux dire, toi et moi ?

Drago resta un instant interloqué. Il faut comprendre, ce n'est pas tout les jours que Harry Potter propose à Drago Malfoy de sortir avec lui. Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'allait-il répondre à ça? Il ne pouvait pas dire non. Ca n'était pas imaginable. Mais il n'allait pas non plus dire oui, il aurait tellement de problème dans ce cas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de relation durable avec quelqu'un alors s'engager dans une voie sans en savoir la destination avec Harry Potter, il n'était pas absolument pas prêt.

Drago allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une autre se posa dessus.

L'échange était un peu rugueux, un peu maladroit, et ne dura que quelque secondes, mais permit à Drago de sentir que les lèvres de Harry avaient un gout de ... de Harry. Puis il s'aperçu que pour un convalescent, le brun avait de l'énergie. Un peu trop même. Mais pour le moment, le Gryffondor se mordillait les lèvres, la mine piteuse, semblant attendre le jugement du blond.

- Eh bien..., commença ce dernier,

- Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je sais, j'aurai du attendre, le coupa Harry, mais j'en avais pas la patience. Tu me connais, je suis un Gryffondor. Je sais, on aurait du commencer par un cinéma ou quelque chose dans le même genre, enfin je vois même pas pourquoi je te dis ça, tu dois me détester! J'aimerais vraiment que tu me pardonnes. S'il te plait oublie tout ça, si tu veux on fait semblant que rien ne s'est passé ou même tu peux repartir chez toi et ...

Drago le prit par la nuque et l'embrassa. Il avait été touché par l'empressement d'Harry à se faire pardonner. Après tout, des soucis, il en avait déjà assez alors un de plus ou un de moins, il n'était pas près d'en voir la fin de toute façon.

Harry resta sans réaction, les yeux grands ouverts pendant quelques instants mais se reprit lorsqu'il sentit Drago mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et quémander doucement l'entrée de sa bouche. Le brun plaça sa main sur la joue du Serpentard et l'approcha doucement de lui.

Tandis que Drago tentait d'approfondir encore plus si cela était possible leur baiser en passant sa main dans la nuque d'Harry, il fut stoppé net par un enchevêtrement de nœuds dans les cheveux du Survivant. En effet, ce dernier ne s'était apparemment pas peigné ni lavé les cheveux depuis belle lurette. Drago posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage d'Harry et le repoussa.

- D'abord une séance chez le coiffeur ..., dit-il, puis les clefs de mon appartement ...

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_Epilogue_

Pendant qu'elle passait le balai, la grande brune rêvassait doucement. Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'elle avait eu ce boulot à temps partiel, elle avait perdu son emploi précédent il y a 3 semaines. Elle avait été renvoyée parce qu'à chaque fois que la clochette d'entrée tintait, elle lâchait tout ce qui se trouvait dans ses mains, espérant revoir l'ange blond malheureusement homosexuel qu'elle avait un jour croisé.

Aujourd'hui, elle s'occupait donc du nettoyage d'un coiffeur. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement les cheveux mais bon. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de clochette pour la faire sursauter.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle lâcha son balai. Encore un ange ...

Harry entra en trombe chez ce coiffeur juste en face de l'hôpital, à peine 3 minutes après sa sortie officielle. Besoin urgent de se faire couper les cheveux. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec une moldue qui venait de faire tomber son balai. De peur supposa-t-il. Alors il lui ramassa et en se relevant lui dit en souriant :

- Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous me couper les cheveux s'il-vous plait ?

Silence radio. Bug dans le système, veuillez repasser d'ici quelques instants.

- Mais bien entendu, lui répondit la vieille dame qui coiffait et qui par la même occasion sauva la brunette de l'arrêt cardiaque, Asseyez-vous ici, nous allons vous faire patienter.

- Non. Non je ne vais PAS patienter. Vous allez prendre vos ciseaux, couper toute cette masse à cette longueur ci, dit-il en désignant la longueur voulue, et avant ça si vous pouviez me laver les cheveux j'apprécierai...

La vieille dame resta sans voix.

- C'est que l'homme de ma vie m'attend, alors si vous pouviez faire vite ...

Et la pauvre fille au balai tomba évanouie.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Petit mot de l'auteur(bis): Rassurez vous, Rassurez vous. Il y aura une suite. (Question: _Alors pourquoi c'est un One-Shot ?_ réponse:_ je sais pas._) Bref. Je sais, ce O-S est incomplet. On ne sait pas ce que Harry pense. C'est pour ça que je fais une suite avec la réaction d'Harry. Si j'ai le courage de la faire XD.

Dis, tu vois le bouton, là en bas à gauche; où ya écrit O.K. Tu pourrais Cliquer dessus ? Histoire de me dire ce que t'en pense...  
Vous pouvez aussi jeter des pierres, j'ai le pare-pierre de sorti .


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: C'est si gentiment demandé ...

Auteur: BoOnfire

Rating: T

Pairing: Harry PotterXDrago Malfoy

Avertissement: Slash/Yaoi. Homophobes passez votre chemin

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à notre déesse à tous, J.K.Rowling.

Petit mot de l'auteur : Voici la seconde partie de ce O-S. Désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour la faire paraître, mais j'étais en vacances. Bref. J'espère que cette partie vous plaira tout autant que la première. (notez que je fait court et précis, ce qui est rare chez moi.)

Merci à : **Laurence, diabolo citron, Ludi , miniblonde07, Vert Emeraude, crystal d'avalon, konomu-imouto , Touraz, yohina , AngePolaris, ange34, samarisan, Loryah** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont motivée.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

C'est si gentiment demandé ...

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Lorsqu'Harry sorti de la salle de bain, il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette de bain nouée autour de sa hanche. Il venait de passer une heure à faire ses 3 shampooings, son gommage et son exfoliant. Détrompez-vous, il n'avait pas pris ses habitudes en côtoyant Drago, il était ainsi dès qu'il avait pu prendre une douche de ce nom, à savoir depuis ses onze ans. Drago, lui n'avait besoin que d'un shampooing pour avoir des cheveux parfaits, que d'un lavage pour avoir une peau parfaite. Cette nouvelle avait déprimé Harry. Une classe naturelle pareille, c'était dur à égaliser.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'approcha du miroir au fond de la pièce, ayant au préalable enfilé un boxer. Son reflet l'acheva.

- Je suis vraiment pas sexy, déclara-t-il.

Il tourna le dos au miroir, alla se chercher une tenue, sans faire attention à la réflexion de son reflet magique qui lui disait que mentir était un bien vilain défaut. Harry jeta sur son grand lit deux place une chemise, un pantalon et une veste. Il avait fait confiance à Drago au niveau du choix. La chemise était verte pâle, qui rappelait le vert de ses yeux lui avait dit le blond.

Drago.

Un sourire niais fleurit sur le visage d'Harry au souvenir du jour où le Serpentard était venu lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, quand le brun était encore en convalescence. Harry avait été si gêné quand il avait enfin compris que les fleurs étaient pour lui.

Puis Drago lui avait parlé de ces gens qui croyaient qu'ils étaient en couples. Il leur aurait sauté au cou sur le moment. Ils lui fournissaient un prétexte idéal pour poser sa question. LA Question. Une fois qu'elle fut posée Harry eu un doute. En fait non. Il n'eut aucun doute sur le fait qu'il venait de bousiller toutes les chances d'un avenir possible entre lui et Drago.

Suivant cette logique et étant persuadé que sa vie entière était foutue et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à ouvrir la fenêtre et sauter, il aurait peut-être eut à ouvrir les volets aussi ... Quoi que, mourir écrasé contre des volets c'était peut-être efficace après tout ? Bref. Il avait embrassé Drago.

Pas un grand baiser comme dans ces rêves mais un simple touché, lèvres contre lèvres.

Une fois le contact rompu, Harry s'était demandé comment allait-il faire pour rompre la chaîne qui empêchait la fenêtre de s'ouvrir; sans se soucier de la réaction de Drago. Il était sur le point de trouver la réponse lorsque le blond avait pris la parole. A peine avait-il dit un mot que Harry se répandait en excuses diverses et variées; essayant intérieurement de se souvenir du nom du sortilège qui briserait cette foutue chaîne.

Harry s'était enfin souvenu du nom du sortilège et s'apprêtait à mettre son plan à exécution quand Drago l'avait embrassé. La première pensée d'Harry avait été quelque chose comme " Je suis déjà au paradis ? C'est bizarre j'ai pas vu de tunnel pourtant ..." Il s'était vite rattrapé en sentant la langue de Drago titiller la sienne.

Puis tout était allé très vite.

Drago était venu le voir tous les jours à l'hôpital avec à chaque fois un bouquet de fleurs. Mais aucun n'avait jamais été aussi beau que le premier. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, Drago faisait promettre à Harry que la première chose qu'il ferait en sortant se serai d'aller se couper les cheveux. Bien entendu, Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être lié par une promesse pour le faire.

3 semaines après et un passage chez le coiffeur, on pouvait voir Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy entrer, main dans la main, dans une agence immobilière.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Tandis qu'Harry enfilait son pantalon en tissu, il essaya de se souvenir du moment où il était tombé amoureux de Drago. Parce que cela ne lui était pas venu d'un seul coup, cette idée de proposer au Serpentard d'être son petit ami. Il était bel et bien A.M.O.U.R.E.U.X.

Il y a 2 ans, au début de sa septième année, Harry s'était rendu dans le bureau du directeur où on lui avait annoncé que Drago faisait officiellement parti de l'Ordre. Dès ce jour, Harry s'était mis à observer de plus près les activités du blond. Le gryffondor avait été sceptique et ses soupçons s'étaient dissipés quand il avait découvert cet aspect fragile que Drago pouvait avoir quand il dormait, quand il lisait, quand il faisait face à plus fort que lui où quand il recevait des missives de sa mère.

Harry l'avait surveillé sans cesse du coin de l'oeil, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il l'avait suivit partout où le blond allait, comme une ombre. Ses amis s'étaient inquiétés, et étaient parvenu à la conclusion que le Survivant fréquentait quelqu'un. Sans démentir et sans confirmer, Harry avait continué sa surveillance. Il avait eu peur que quelque chose n'arrive à Drago si il n'était pas dans les alentours.

Mais Harry s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments le jour où, lors de l'un de leurs contacts visuels habituel son coeur avait fait un bond. Aussitôt, Harry avait regardé son torse, de peur que son coeur ne soit réellement sorti de son corps. Il avait relevé rapidement le regard, avait royalement ignoré le Serpentard et avait tourné les talons.

Ce n'était qu'une fois qu'il avait posé la question de manière détourné à Ginny, qu'Harry eu sa réponse. " Ton ami est sacrément amoureux alors" lui avait-elle répondu en riant après qu'il lui eu exposé la situation.

Ginny

Harry regarda sa montre et jura. Il allait encore être en retard.

- Alors, pas encore habillé? Lui dit Drago de sa voix suave, pendant que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de la taille du brun.

Ce dernier n'avait revêtu que son pantalon et laissait à la vue de tout son torse légèrement musclé. Il essaya vainement de se défaire de l'étreinte du blond afin d'attraper sa chemise, mais il n'y parvint pas. Les mains de Drago restèrent fermement agrippées à la taille d'Harry.

-Dépêche toi on va être en retard au mariage de Severus et de Ginny, dit le blond avait pourtant les bras toujours autour d'Harry. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne supporte pas les retardataires alors que nous, les témoins soyons en retard ...

Harry avait fait la même tête que vous lorsqu'il avait eu la nouvelle. Mais pour le moment il avait autre chose à faire que de penser à quelle tête il avait fait quand il avait vu Rogue et Ginny en pleine action quand il était rentré un soir chez les Weasley. Le bouche de Drago remonta lentement le longe de se jugulaire pour lui déposer une série de baiser le long de la mâchoire.

Harry était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Drago et lui s'embrassaient maintenant à pleine bouche et le Serpentard posa ses mains sur le torse d'Harry et le poussa doucement sur le lit.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire "Quidditch", Harry s'était relevé brusquement et avait poussé un hurlement avant de partir se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce.

Drago resta sans réaction. Ca voulait dire quoi ça ? Il était si sexy que Harry avait eu un orgasme rien qu'à l'idée d'une partie de jambe en l'air ? Waouh. Voila qui était excitant ... Il déchanta vite lorsqu'il vit la ceinture sur le lit, avec sa boucle en direction du plafond. Et il comprit. Il avait fait mal à Harry.

- Harry ...? demanda-t-il d'un ton doux

Pas de réponse de la part de l'interpeller

- Harry, fit Drago d'un ton plus ferme.

Le brun resta prostré sans mouvements et sans rien dire. Drago s'approcha de lui d'un pas vif. Il n'avait pas le temps pour un caprice, il avait son rôle de témoin à jouer. Son esprit dériva un instant et il s'imagina Severus en costume, un sourire naquit alors sur son visage.

Harry s'était assis au pied de l'armoire, à côté de la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. L'armoire était grande et en bois clair, elle était ancienne et grinçait toujours lorsqu'on l'ouvrait. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait le lit à baldaquins sur lequel la chemise d'Harry était toujours. Les rideaux du lit étaient rouges vif, et pour un soucis d'équité au niveau des couleurs, les draps étaient blancs. En face du lit, le miroir était installé à côté de la porte qui s'ouvrait sur le reste de l'appartement.

La moquette qui tapissait le sol de la chambre était rouge et les murs blancs, les poutres apparentes avaient gardé leur couleur naturelle. Cet ensemble donnait à la pièce un aspect douillet, confortable et intime.

Une fois arrivé auprès d'Harry, Drago effaça le reste du sourire qui était sur son visage et s'accroupi au niveau du brun. Il prit une longue et lente inspiration et se lança:

- Harry ? Tout va bien? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

Harry renifla, la tête toujours ancrée entre ses bras. Drago soupira et s'apprêta à sortir sa baguette, mais le gryffondor l'en empêcha.

- Je peux avoir un bisous magique ? demanda t'il, les yeux humides, l'air perdu et les cheveux ébouriffés.

Le sourire de Drago ressuscita à cette vue et le blond fit glisser sa main le long de la joue d'Harry. Il approcha doucement son visage, sa deuxième main se perdit dans la nuque et dans les cheveux d'Harry et murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

- C'est si gentiment demandé ...

XoXoXoXoXoXo

13h36

La cérémonie de mariage est à 15h, Drago et Harry sont témoins, Severus est d'un naturel angoissé et Drago aussi, d'après les calculs de Pansy ce devait être l'heure de leur sortie de leur appartement.

La petite brunette était nonchalamment allongée sur son canapé, une cigarette vissée au coin de la bouche, sa mini-jupe remontée au delà de ce que la décence permet à l'auteur de vous décrire. Le canapé sur lequel elle était avait une couleur bleu foncée, et était parsemé de taches non identifiées. En face d'elle se trouvait la télé qu'elle était sur le point d'allumer.

Elle se saisit de la télécommande, tritura toutes les touches de ce "foutu appareil moldu à la con", et décida de jeter la télécommande sur l'écran de la télévision. Ce qui eu malgré tout l'avantage d'allumer l'appareil en question.

" _Ici Mélinda Johnson, en direct de l'appartement de Drago Malfoy&Harry Potter,_

_Notre indicateur, dont le nom sera tu pour des raisons de sécurité évidente, nous a dévoilé que ces deux jeunes hommes étaient en couple. "_

Pansy eu un sourire carnassier. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid non ? Vengeance. Drago l'avait véritablement humiliée en passant "de l'autre côté de la barrière". Surtout pour Potter. L'ego de Pansy s'était prit un coup de poignard.

" _Les voilà, ils sortent enfin ..._

_Ils sont main dans la main ! Notre indicateur avait raison !_"

Le ton de la journaliste devint survolté sous la nouvelle. La caméra tourna violement à cause d'un mouvement de foule des journaliste présents, puis se rétabli. Pansy eu du mal à réprimer son rire. Comment Drago allait-il se sortir d'affaire...

"_ Regardez la coupe de Mr Potter, ses cheveux ont l'air de dire "Notre propriétaire ne nous a pas peigné, il vient de redescendre du septième ciel et de toute façon il y retournera d'ici peu"._

_Là ! Mr Malefoy ?"_

La journaliste s'était rapproché de Drago et avait tendu son micro sous le nez de ce dernier.

" _Etes-vous réellement en couple avec Mr Potter?_"

Pansy se redressa et s'assit normalement. Elle remit normalement sa mini-jupe à l'occasion. Elle se pencha en avant vers l'écran de télévision comme si elle allait être plus proche de la scène.

Drago jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Harry qui était en retrait, l'air paniqué et les joues rouges.

_" Oui. "_

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

_" Alors cela signifie que la gente féminine vous à définitivement perdu ? Vous avez tourné gay ?"_

Drago eu un sourire sarcastique tandis que les yeux d'Harry atteignaient la taille d'une soucoupe. Pansy était une des rares personnes à savoir décrypter ce sourire et les pensées allant avec.

D'après ses déductions, Drago devait penser quelque chose du genre " Je suis si beau que cette pauvre blonde peroxydée ne se rend même pas compte de la stupidité de ses questions. Allez, donnons lui du scoop."

Drago se redressa et tapa dans ses mains en demandant l'attention de tous.

_" Mesdames et Messieurs,_

_Vous avez des questions, j'ai des réponses. Mais avant tout, j'ai une annonce à faire"_

Pansy se mordit la lèvre. Par la barbe de Merlin, il avait toujours su faire monter la pression à la perfection.

"_ Harry et moi sommes en effet en couple._

_Mais je ne suis pas homosexuel._

_Je suis Harrysexuel."_

Pendant cette déclaration, Drago avait saisi la main de l'intéressé et lui avait lancé un regard amoureux. Harry aurait rougit encore plus si cela avait été possible. Le blond coupa court à toutes les questions en transplanant, prétextant un mariage d'un couple d'amis.

Pansy jeta son mégot de cigarette sur la télévision, croisant les doigts pour que l'appareil s'éteigne. Elle se rallongea sur le canapé faisant ainsi remonter sa mini-jupe. Elle serra les dents et alluma une nouvelle cigarette qu'elle avait sortie du paquet posé sur la table basse.

Elle n'aurait pas eu sa revanche. Tout du moins pas aujourd'hui. Ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire, par contre, s'était de donner un sujet pour la presse à choux gras. Et dans le pire des cas, de renforcer le couple de Drago. Tant pis. Il y aurait plein d'autres occasions.

En entendant le bruit de la douche qui coulait depuis le début de la scène, elle écrasa sa cigarette sur le canapé.

Quelques instants plus tard, un grand brun sortit de la salle de bain. Il s'approcha d'un pas félin de Pansy et s'arrêta au niveau des pieds de la brunette. Elle se redressa, prit la main du brun et la posa à l'intérieur de sa mini-jupe, contre le haut de sa cuisse.

- Dean ..., dit-elle d'une voix suave, ... baise-moi...

Dean se pencha sur elle, son regard fixé sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il planta soudain ses yeux dans ceux de Pansy et lui répondit d'une voix rauque :

- C'est si gentiment demandé...

XoXoXoXoXoXo

13h43

La grande brune s'installa sur son fauteuil d'un air raide, un plat cuit au micro-ondes entre les mains. Elle le posa sur ses genoux et prit la télécommande. Elle alluma la télévision et commença à manger.

Elle avait abandonné son poste chez le coiffeur. Elle laissait tomber tout ce qu'elle avait entre les mains dès qu'elle sentait le moindre courant d'air venant de la porte d'entrée de la boutique. Elle avait été licenciée au bout de quelques jours.

Aujourd'hui, elle venait de finir de passer ses examens et avaient été engagée dans un grand magasin de fast-food comme serveuse. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la nourriture, mais il n'y avait ni courant d'air, ni clochette pour la faire sursauter.

Elle posa sa fourchette et changea de chaîne, les gnous et leur mode de reproduction n'étant pas sa passion première.

"

_Je suis Harrysexuel_

"

Elle posa son plat sur à même le sol, avec un grand sang froid et se leva. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre qui laissait voir la rue en bas de son immeuble. Elle l'ouvrit et se pencha en avant. Elle fixa le sol avec intensité avant du lui demander :

- Je peux m'éclater contre toi s'il te plait ?

Elle crut entendre quelque chose du genre " C'est si gentiment demandé ..."

Elle allait enjamber la balustrade lorsqu'elle entendit le son de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Elle sursauta et recula rapidement. Elle alla ouvrir. Il s'agissait de son voisin, un beau garçon aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux bleus. Avec un peu de chance, il n'était pas homosexuel, Lui ...

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Petit mot de l'auteur(bis) : Boarf. Que dire ? Moi je ne dis plus rien, mais vous , vous devriez me faire par de ce que vous pensez. Si ça ne vous à pas plus, dites le ; je tiens à le savoir. ET j'attends toujours les pierres, mon pare-pierre sera toujours sorti.


End file.
